PROJECT SUMMARY Age-related decline in visual functions is a contributing factor to increased accident risks among older drivers. This project will examine the effect of perceptual learning (PL) on improving driving-related visual functions and driving performance for older adults. Specifically, the project will test a novel Common Low-level Mechanism (CLM) model of perceptual learning in explaining and predicting the generalization of PL. The results from preliminary studies have provided evidence supporting the CLM model. In the proposed research, Specific aim 1 is to test the PL transfer from low to high level visual tasks. Aim 2 will determine whether PL transfer depends on training task or training context. Aim 3 will apply the CLM model to improve driving performance for older drivers. The current proposal will integrate theoretical and applied research in answering important questions regarding neuronal plasticity, driving safety and aging. The current project will reveal the mechanisms underlying the generalization of PL and develop practical guidelines for interventions on how to reduce accident risks among older drivers.